Apocalypse
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Voldemort has Planned to let lose a Deadly curse upon the whole world on New Years Ever that kills every living Creature. Harry finds out on Christmas day and takes up the challenge of searching for Ginny who can help him and stopping Voldemort in a week.
1. Default Chapter

Harry stood up from putting some presents under the Christmas tree and moved to a chair where he sat down. He switched on the T.V and watched as a church choir began to sing 'Away in a manger.'  
  
He looked around the room and saw all Christmas cards he'd received off all the people he'd known at Hogwarts.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Harry got to his feet. He opened the door to see Hermione and Ron in the door way with their three children Halo, Raven and Harmony.  
  
"Hey Harry. Merry Christmas." smiled Ron as the three girls passed into the living room.  
  
"Merry Christmas." smiled Harry as he hugged Hermione.  
  
Ron stepped into the foyer to make sure the girls didn't wreck anything.  
  
Hermione followed Ron in and Harry was about to shut the door when Cho appeared in the door way with Harry's children following her close behind.  
  
"Hey Cho. Is my turn to take the kids this year?" asked Harry as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah it is. Ollie's taking me to Spain. Hope you don't mind at such short notice." apologised Cho as their two children came up the steps with their bags in their hands.  
  
"No it's fine. I could do with a little quality time with them anyway." assured Harry rubbing his sons hair and picking up his daughter.  
  
"Well I'd better go. We've got to take the next flight." smiled Cho.  
  
"Wave bye bye to mummy." said Harry to his daughter.  
  
Cho kissed both children before walking into the darkness. Harry heard the sound of a car driving away and shut the door.  
  
"Come on Owen, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are in the living room waiting for you." said Harry as he walked into the room.  
  
"Uncle Ron!" grinned Owen as he ran to sit next to him.  
  
Harry put down his daughter and left the children with his friends while he took the bags up to their room.  
  
He returned to the lounge to see his children playing with Ron and Hermione's girls, their parents were both sat on a sofa watching the T.V.  
  
"Hey guys what have you got planned for Christmas?" asked Harry sitting down in a chair over looking the five children playing Monopoly on the Persian rug.  
  
"Nothing really. The kids wanted to see the gang but most of them are on holiday anyway." Smiled Ron.  
  
"Thanks for coming round by the way. Why don't you stay over tonight?" asked Harry.  
  
"Thanks for the offer Harry we'd love too." smiled Hermione.  
  
"Come on kids time for bed." said Ron picking up the two of the triplets and Hermione picking up the other girl.  
  
"Yeah come on Owen and you too Phoenix. The sooner you get to sleep the sooner you'll get your presents." smiled Harry picking up his two children. He then led the Way up the staircase.  
  
"You know where the spare rooms are right?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah. And thanks Harry we appreciate It." smiled Hermione before following Ron into the spare kids room.  
  
Harry carried his children into their room and changed them into their pyjamas. He tucked them in and kissed each one on the head before changing for bed himself.  
  
He bumped into Ron while he was going to lock the front door.  
  
"Oh sorry Ron." smiled Harry starting down the staircase.  
  
"It's OK Harry just going to make me and Mione some coffee." said Ron following Harry down the stairs.  
  
"So how were the gang before you left anyway?" asked Harry locking the front door before following Ron to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh they were fine. Seamus and Parvati are getting a divorce and Dean and Lavender are having another kid. Percy and Penelope are going to take a holiday to Sydney to visit our Uncle Franco, Bill's retired from his job and is moving to Cairo, Charlie's quit his job and has moved to Rome to be with his latest girlfriend I think her name's Crystal. Fred has moved down to the London branch of 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' to supervise it while George is staying in Hogsmeade to help with Kate who's six months pregnant." sighed Ron as he watched Harry make some coffees.  
  
"And what about Ginny?" asked Harry casually pouring the liquid into three mugs.  
  
"Oh she's journeying round Europe visiting cousins and sometimes stopping off to see the rest of us. I'd say she's pretty happy." smiled Ron thinking of his baby sister.  
  
"Yeah well. I'll be glad to see her soon," sighed Harry pushing a cup of coffee to Ron.  
  
Ron sipped his cup of coffee thoughtfully and picked up Hermione's cup.  
  
"Well see you in the morning Harry and don't worry I'm sure Ginny will come back soon." said Ron getting to his feet and walking out the kitchen.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair at the breakfast bar and added shot of brandy to his cup.  
  
He downed the rest of the cup before going up stairs. He heard whimpering from his kid's room.  
  
He opened the door a bit and saw Phoenix sat up in bed hugging a teddy bear Harry had brought her for Christmas a few years ago. Tears were streaming down her face and she was sniffing.  
  
"Hey baby what's wrong?" whispered Harry as he walked into the room.  
  
"I had a bad dream. Mummy got killed and. and." sniffed Phoenix clutching the bear even tighter.  
  
"It's OK baby. It was just a dream that's all." soothed Harry hugging her to him.  
  
"Thank you daddy." smiled Phoenix.  
  
"It's OK baby. Now settle down and get back to sleep. It was only a dream." assured Harry as Phoenix snuggled down under the covers.  
  
He kissed her forehead before walking to his room. He heard Hermione soothing one of the three girls.  
  
Harry went into his room and shut the door behind him. He switched on the TV and went to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a few painkillers for the overpowering agony coming from his scar.  
  
He then went back to his room and lay back on his bed with the remote control in his lap.  
  
Soon he fell asleep thinking of people he loved. 


	2. In Italy

In Rome, Italy... Ginny woke up with a headache after a night of partying with the locals.  
  
She got out of bed and ran herself a shower while picking out what she should wear.  
  
She knew she was going to visit Charlie and meet his new girlfriend. She laid out a dress and underclothes and took a shower.  
  
She thought of Ron who she hadn't seen for nearly six months. She missed him; He was her favourite brother out of all six.  
  
Ginny turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her dripping wet hair and another around her body. She heard a knock at the door and quickly got dressed before letting the person in.  
  
"Room service miss. Here's your breakfast." Said The Bus Boy putting the tray on the side in the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you." smiled Ginny giving him a tip before closing the door behind him.  
  
Ginny put on the kettle and got out a mug. She then dried her hair and brushed it into a ponytail. She put the towels back in the bathroom before making a cup of tea. She sat down at the breakfast bar and ate a bowl of cereal and two croissants while sipping her cup of tea.  
  
Ginny then grabbed together some things and put them in a small backpack. She put on some sandals and brushed her teeth.  
  
The phone rang and Ginny picked up the phone in the bathroom.  
  
"Hello?" asked Ginny her mouth filled with foamy toothpaste.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Your brother is here. He's waiting for you here in the Lobby." said the Manager.  
  
Ginny spat the toothpaste into the sink before answering.  
  
"Thank you. Please tell him I'll be right there," said Ginny wiping her mouth with a flannel.  
  
"Will do Miss Weasley," said the Manager before he put the phone down.  
  
Ginny put the phone back in its cradle.  
  
She picked up the key for her room from the bedside table and walked out the room.  
  
She locked the door behind her and took a lift down to the lobby.  
  
She walked into the Lobby to see Charlie stood looking out the window.  
  
"Charlie!" called Ginny running toward him.  
  
Charlie turned around and hugged her.  
  
"Oh Gin merry Christmas, it's so good to see you. Come on, a taxi's waiting." said Charlie before leading her out the main doors.  
  
"So where about's do you live around here?" asked Ginny as they climbed in to the taxi.  
  
"On the other side of town. It's not that far really." smiled Charlie.  
  
"So how's Crystal?" asked Ginny with a grin.  
  
"Great. We live just across the road from her brother. He's just about your age. I'm sure the two of you would get along just fine," said Charlie.  
  
"Hmm. Well don't get to sure. I'm still a bit ...you know about what happened to Radii." sighed Ginny leaning her head back in the headrest so she was looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny, I forgot." apologised Charlie holding her hand.  
  
"It's OK Charlie." smiled Ginny weakly.  
  
The taxi soon pulled up out side a villa with a big driveway, which had a fountain in the middle.  
  
Charlie paid the driver before the two walked toward the front door.  
  
Charlie unlocked the door and Ginny stared in awe around the foyer.  
  
"It's beautiful," she gasped as Charlie shut the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, it is isn't it?" smiled Charlie as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Ginny walked into the lounge and looked around. She sat down on the sofa and looked at a picture of the whole Weasley family when she was younger. She saw another picture and put down her bag before reaching for the picture.  
  
It showed Harry Potter, her brother Ron and her Best friend Hermione Granger standing out side school with Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum on their last day of forth year.  
  
Ginny sighed and felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she thought of the last time she had seen Ron. She had had a crush on Harry until her Seventh year. Then she had met Radii, a guy who worked at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Hogsmeade.  
  
But since he'd died she'd been thinking of Harry more and more.  
  
She heard Charlie walking towards the room and quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
"Hey Ginny this is...are you ok?" asked Charlie taking his arm from around a girl with long auburn hair and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Never been better." sniffed Ginny putting the picture down and smiling a watery smile.  
  
"Are you sure? Is it about....Radii?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I'm fine really. Nice to meet you Crystal." Ginny smiled.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear about your boyfriend. How long had you been dating?" asked Crystal as she and Charlie sat down in a sofa opposite her.  
  
"A year and three months. They found an engagement ring on his body." sniffed Ginny.  
  
"Oh dear. Anyway we were going to get a Christmas tree for tonight, want to come with us?" asked Crystal.  
  
"No thanks. I'll just go into village and do some shopping." smiled Ginny weakly.  
  
"OK. How about we meet back here at one for lunch? You can meet my brother Scott and Charlie was going to invite your cousin Dream." suggested Crystal.  
  
"I guess. Well I'll see you then." Ginny sighed before picking up her bag and getting to her feet.  
  
"Yeah I guess." said Crystal.  
  
Ginny then walked out the room and out the front door.  
  
Crystal looked at Charlie.  
  
"Do you think I should go with her? I'm sure she'd feel better if she talked to Me." said Crystal.  
  
"I don't know. You could try. I'll meet you at the Christmas store in half an hour." said Charlie. 


	3. Ministry Business

Harry woke up to find Phoenix and Owen bouncing on his bed.  
  
"Daddy wake up! It's Christmas!"  
  
Harry yawned managed to coax them off the bed so he could get out. He pulled a bathrobe around himself and took some more aspirin for his headache before following the children down stairs. He found Ron and Hermione with their three girls watching some T.V.  
  
Owen and Phoenix followed Harry into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
  
They grabbed the boxes of cereal off the side and some bowls and put them on the table. Harry put pieces of bread into the toaster and put on the kettle.  
  
Ron and Hermione came into help and soon the room was filled with the hustle and bustle of a family.  
  
It reminded Harry of the Burrow where he had spent most of his teenage years with Ron and the other Weasleys including...Ginny.  
  
Harry paused from getting the toast out the toaster and burnt his hand. He managed not to curse and put his hand under the cold-water tap.  
  
The children had taken their bowls of cereal into the lounge so it was just the three adults.  
  
"Harry are you OK?" asked Hermione putting down the bottle of milk she'd been using.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." said Harry his hand cooling under the flow of water.  
  
Ron got a bandage from under the sink and put it over Harry's burn. The adults stayed in the kitchen talking.  
  
Harry's thoughts continued to turned to Ginny as he watched Hermione and Ron argued about what to do for Boxing Day. It was like he was back at Hogwarts, and it was just another Christmas day with his friends.  
  
Owen came in carrying five used bowls and put them into the sink. He then noticed his father's bandaged hand and dreamy expression.  
  
"Dad, are you ok?" asked Owen.  
  
"He's fine Owen. Come on let's go open some presents." said Ron taking Owen's hand and leading him into the lounge.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry over her cup of coffee and was wondering how to bring their conversation on to Ginny When Hedwig flew through the window followed by Cho's owl Nirvana who was clutching two bags and a cardboard postcard.  
  
Nirvana flew into the lounge to Owen and Phoenix who squealed in delight. Hedwig pecked at Harry's hand trying to get his attention.  
  
"Harry. Hedwig's getting annoyed." said Hermione in a singsong voice gathering up the adult's plates.  
  
"What? Oh sorry Hedwig just a bit distracted that's all," said Harry stroking Hedwig's snowy white feathers and taking the letter and newspaper from her beak.  
  
Hedwig hooted in response before flying through the house.  
  
The letter had the Ministry seal on the back (a pointed hat and a wand surrounded by ten stars). Harry frowned and put the Daily Prophet down on the table before he opened the letter.  
  
It read  
  
'Mister Potter, I hope you are having a nice Christmas but I'm afraid that I have some bad news. Please would you come to the Ministry building in London, as Cornelius Fudge needs to speak to you on serious business. Sorry about the disturbance of your holiday. Deputy Minister of Magic Percy Weasley  
  
Harry put the letter down and turned to where Hermione was washing up.  
  
"Hermione did you know Percy was deputy Minister of magic?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah. He got promoted last year. Didn't Ron tell you?" asked Hermione washing up the cookery.  
  
"No. But Percy said that I've got go down to London." said Harry picking up the letter and newspaper.  
  
"But today's Christmas Harry. You can't go, what about the kids?" asked Hermione putting the last fork onto the draining board before taking the plug out the sink.  
  
"I don't have much choice. I'll have to go tell them." said Harry getting up from the table.  
  
"Well at least let me and Ron take our girls up to get dressed. They might get annoying other wise," said Hermione drying her hands.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." said Harry.  
  
Hermione walked into the lounge and quickly talked to Ron. Harry soon heard five pairs of foot steps go up the stairs and decided now was the time.  
  
He walked into the room to see Phoenix with her nose in a book Cho had got her and Owen was watching the T.V.  
  
"Hey kids." said Harry sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Hey daddy. Is some thing wrong?" asked Phoenix putting down her book.  
  
Owen turned off the TV and the two moved over to where Harry was sat.  
  
"I'm afraid so. I have some business to attend to down in London which means I might not be here all today," said Harry putting Phoenix in his lap and hugging both of them.  
  
"But dad it's Christmas! All work is supposed to stop for Christmas," protested Owen.  
  
"I know but that's not the case in all careers I'm afraid. So I have to go down to the Ministry," said Harry.  
  
"Try not be there too long." said Phoenix kissing Harry on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah dad it won't be fun with out you." said Owen hugging him.  
  
Harry put Phoenix on the floor and went up stairs to get dressed. He changed into a black suit and white shirt with black tie. He put a navy blue cloak over the suit and put his wand and cell phone in the inside pocket of his cloak. He brushed his teeth and tried to tame his hair.  
  
He pulled on his shoes and went downstairs.  
  
He saw Ron sat on the sofa with Owen watching the Queen's speech and laughing amongst them selves.  
  
Hermione was in the kitchen beginning to make the Christmas dinner while the girls were making cookies at the table.  
  
Harry walked through the lounge and Owen smiled and waved at him. Phoenix looked up as Harry entered the kitchen and picked up a person shaped of dough.  
  
"Daddy I made this for you." smiled Phoenix.  
  
Harry looked down at it and grinned in appreciation.  
  
"Thank you Phoenix I'll have it when I come back." said Harry hugging her before walking towards where Hermione was putting a turkey in the oven.  
  
"Keep an eye on them...." asked Harry before Hermione finished his sentence.  
  
"...For you? Of course we will don't worry. We'll protect them with our lives." assured Hermione closing the oven.  
  
Harry smiled at her before walking through the door near the oven, which led to a big fireplace.  
  
He took a handful of Floo powder as he made his way into the fireplace. He threw it after yelling 'London H.Q.'  
  
He soon sped off into the darkness. 


	4. back in romania

Ginny walked out the front door aware of Crystal following close behind her.  
  
She crossed the road and walked down the road to the nearest town. She noticed a vineyard and toyed whether to go to the bar and drown out her thoughts of Harry when she saw a familiar figure jogging from the town.  
  
She had the Weasley freckles though she was tanned instead of pale; her irresistible hazel eyes were hidden behind sunglasses with red lenses to hide them from men. She was a bit taller than Ginny because of her sketcher running shoes.  
  
She was dressed in black cycle shorts and a grey-cropped top. She looked like a model, her long strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail behind her and head phones in her ears from her MP3 player.  
  
Ginny walked towards her and waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh hey there Ginny. I must have zoned out a bit I didn't notice you." smiled the girl turning off her MP3 and taking her headphones off her ears and hanging them around her slender neck.  
  
"It's been a long time Dream. Fancy walking to a cafe?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure there's good one a few blocks away." smiled Dream as the two began to walk to the cafe.  
  
"So what's new with you?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh not much. Getting ready to show some of my designs on the catwalk next year. I'm also asking Elle McPherson, Naomi Campbell and some other top models if they'd model for Me," said dream.  
  
"Exciting. Wish I had an interesting job like yours. But at the minute I'm stuck in a dead end job at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour." sighed Ginny.  
  
"Hey it's not that bad. I started my career there...kind of. So what brought you to Rome anyway?" asked dream as they crossed a road.  
  
"Charlie, really. I came here to meet his new girlfriend. But if you ask me she's too concerned with what I think of her that she tries to act like a sister to me." sighed Ginny.  
  
"Hey I'm sure she's just a bit nervous that's all." assured dream as the two stopped out side a fancy looking cafe.  
  
"Anyway I hear you're supposed to be coming to lunch with me and the happy couple." smirked Ginny as the two sat down at a table.  
  
"Oh ha ha! But actually they said they wanted my help." said dream as she gestured for a waiter.  
  
"I'll have a Latte and my cousin will have a cappuccino," said Ginny.  
  
"So any way, did you get any owls for Christmas yet?" asked dream.  
  
"No not yet. There's probably been a delay or something," said Ginny.  
  
"I'll have to buy you something," grinned dream.  
  
"Me too." said Ginny. 


	5. At the ministry

Harry arrived in the foyer of the Ministry of magic and walked toward the main desk.  
  
"Excuse me I was told that Mister fudge needs to see me." said Harry.  
  
"So you would be Mister potter? Well Mister Fudge is in the middle of a meeting with a Mister Weasley at the minute. Take a seat and I'll tell him you're here," said the receptionist.  
  
Harry sat down and waited for five minutes before he saw Percy walk out the main entrance with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Mister Fudge will see you now," said the receptionist pointing to the staircase.  
  
Harry got up from his seat and climbed the staircase till he reached the door of the office he was familiar with by now.  
  
Ever since his sixth year Fudge had insisted that Harry come and visit him when ever he felt he need protection.  
  
Harry knocked on the door and heard a simple 'come in'.  
  
Harry opened the door to see the room just as he remembered it, filled with moving pictures, old newspaper articles and calendars.  
  
"You wanted to see me Mr Fudge?" asked Harry walking towards the desk.  
  
"Oh yes Harry. Sit down. I have important news," said Fudge pointing to an empty chair.  
  
Harry pulled off his robes and swung them round the back of the chair before sitting down.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid to tell you this isn't a positive meeting. And I need your help." said Fudge.  
  
"Why? What is it?" asked Harry looking curious.  
  
"Just tell me dear boy have you had anymore dreams since we last spoke? Has your scar hurt?" asked Fudge.  
  
"I haven't had any more dreams since graduation. But I do admit my scar has been hurting for several days now. What is this to do with our meeting?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. Telling bad news was never my strong point. Voldemort is back my boy. He sent an owl this morning telling how on new years day he will set a deadly curse upon the world. Killing all wizard kind and innocent muggles too I presume." said Fudge.  
  
"ohmigod!" whispered Harry.  
  
"Only you can stop him Harry. You did it before and you can do it again," said fudge.  
  
"But last time I had my father and mothers spirit. What makes you think I can do it again?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I happen to know a Weasley has a strong power and would be able to help you. I wanted Percy to contact them but he refused saying they are too young and innocent for this. But maybe you can convince them." said Fudge.  
  
"Which Weasley are you referring to Mr Minister?" asked Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Virginia Weasley." said Fudge.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry gasped.  
  
"I happen to know though from Percy that Ginny is visiting her brother Charlie in Rome and on boxing day will move on to visit her cousin Tyne in Russia. Maybe you would be able to catch her in Russia before she moves on to China." said Fudge.  
  
"But... it's Christmas day. I promised my children..." protested Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but we can't put this off. I've arranged a port key for you this afternoon. I suggest you go pack and arrange someone for your children to go to." said Fudge.  
  
"Sure. I'll keep in touch," said Harry taking his robes from around the back of the chair as he got up.  
  
"I know this will be hard for you Harry. Having to leave your children on a holiday for family but they may not live to see the next year if you refuse." said Fudge.  
  
Harry smiled weakly as he left the room. He could already see Phoenix's hurt face covered in tears and Owen begging for him to stay.  
  
Harry sighed miserably as he flooed back home. This was one bad Christmas. 


	6. Back in Romania where comes the bad news

Ginny zoned out as Dream described (in great detail) her trip to Australia.  
  
She thought of the first time she had seen Harry and the way her heart had melted at the sight of his bright green eyes and his messy black hair.  
  
She thought of their last good bye on Harry's graduation, which had been an ugly argument.  
  
Ginny sighed miserably.  
  
"Gin you OK? You seem kind of down." said Dream sipping her drink.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little preoccupied that's all." smiled Ginny weakly looking down at her cup of coffee.  
  
"Come now Gin. You can tell me," said Dream.  
  
Ginny smiled weakly and sipped her cooling coffee.  
  
"OK. You know that guy who was at Ron's wedding?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Which one? There were too many of his friends that day." asked Dream.  
  
"The most memorable one with green eyes..." said Ginny.  
  
"Oh Harry Potter, Ron's best man. Yeah I remember him," said Dream.  
  
"Well, we went out for a while before Ron graduated. We parted on bad terms and I haven't heard or seen him since," explained Ginny.  
  
"Oh." said Dream.  
  
" Problem is I still love him," said Ginny.  
  
"You have to tell him," said Dream sipping her coffee.  
  
"Maybe. Problem is when?" sighed Ginny.  
  
A woman dressed in a black suit with long black hair and black sunglasses covering her eyes. She walked towards the table and put a black envelope on the table in front of Ginny before she apparated into thin air.  
  
Ginny looked down at the envelope.  
  
The front was blank except for the ministry crest in the top right hand corner about the size of a postage stamp.  
  
Dream was frozen and so were the rest of the people around her so Ginny opened the letter.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Miss Weasley.  
  
You have been discovered as a source to help defeat Lord Voldemort's plan to set a deadly curse upon the world.  
  
One of our informants will arrive to meet you in Russia tomorrow. Meet him at the Pillion hotel tomorrow afternoon and he will explain the task at hand.  
  
Merry Christmas.  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Deputy Minister of Magic.  
  
Ginny looked down and sighed.  
  
What choice did she have but to do as the Ministry required? 


	7. Bad news time

Harry arrived home and saw Phoenix sat with Hermione and Halo, Raven and Harmony icing cookies.  
  
His heart sank. How could he break it to his children that he had to work?  
  
"Er Hermione could I talk to you...near the oven please?" asked Harry taking off his robes and throwing them onto an empty chair.  
  
"Oh hey Harry. Of course." smiled Hermione getting up from her chair and following Harry towards the oven where the turkey was cooking.  
  
Harry followed and watched as Phoenix laughed.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? You seem kind of serious." asked Hermione.  
  
"I have to go on a business trip," said Harry in a low whisper.  
  
"What? But you promised the kids you wouldn't leave them over Christmas." hissed Hermione.  
  
"I know. Fudge didn't give me much of a choice. So I leave this afternoon for Russia." said Harry.  
  
"How are you going to tell them? Where are they going to stay while you're gone?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was wondering if you and Ron would take care of them while I'm gone? Its just Cho's away and I can't think of anyone else at such short notice," sighed Harry stirring the contents of a pan.  
  
"Of course I will." said Hermione getting out some plates out the cupboard and putting them on the work surface.  
  
"Well all that leaves is for me to tell them," said Harry leaning back on the wall behind him.  
  
"Just be straight with them Harry. I'm sure they'll understand." smiled Hermione sadly.  
  
"Thanks." said Harry.  
  
He went over to the table and picked up Phoenix who was icing the biscuit she'd made for him.  
  
"Hello daddy." smiled phoenix hugging him.  
  
"Hello my little phoenix. I need to tell you something." said Harry as he walked into the lounge.  
  
"Ron will you come and help me with the turkey?" asked Hermione from the kitchen.  
  
Ron frowned and walked pasted Harry into the kitchen.  
  
Harry sat down next to Owen on the sofa and put phoenix into his lap.  
  
Owen turned off the TV. and looked up at his father.  
  
"I have something important to tell you both," said Harry.  
  
"What is it dad?" asked Owen.  
  
"I'm going away on a business trip," said Harry smoothly.  
  
"When daddy? Where are you going?" asked Phoenix holding Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm going to Russia," said Harry hating himself for what would come next. "This afternoon."  
  
"But daddy, you said..." said phoenix.  
  
"I know and I'm really sorry but this business is important. If I don't we'll all die." said Harry regretfully.  
  
Phoenix began to cry and Owen looked disgusted.  
  
Harry hugged Phoenix and tried to calm her down but it didn't help.  
  
"You promised us." spat Owen before he ran up to his room.  
  
Phoenix slipped out of Harry's lap and sat in a corner sniffing and crying.  
  
Harry looked to the doorway to the kitchen where Hermione and Ron stood.  
  
He then left the room and went upstairs to pack a suitcase for Russia.  
  
He felt a rat for leaving his children when he'd promised he would stay.  
  
But Fudge was right. If he didn't he'd never see his children alive again.  
  
He packed some suits into a suitcase as well as a few pairs of shoes and toiletries. He swallowed some aspirin for the pain from his scar.  
  
Then a letter appeared on his bed with a parcel next to it.  
  
Harry finished packing before closing the suitcase.  
  
He opened the letter to read the instructions from Fudge and what he was to do about Voldemort.  
  
Harry then opened the parcel to see another suitcase that had already been packed. Harry opened it with his wand to see plenty of woolly robes and other important things.  
  
Harry picked up his two suitcases as well as his briefcase with his wand and walked down stairs.  
  
He walked into the lounge and bid goodbye to Phoenix and Ron and Hermione. He then picked up his suitcase and briefcase before touching the other suitcase, which was also a port key. 


	8. shopping time welcome to Russia

The time freeze spell wore off and dream continued her talking.  
  
Ginny hid the letter in her bag before getting up.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Dream.  
  
"Nothing I just have to pack for my trip." smiled Ginny.  
  
"Why where are you going?" asked Dream downing her coffee.  
  
"I set off for Moscow tomorrow remember?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Hey let's go and buy some presents before you go pack," suggested Dream getting up.  
  
"I guess. But let's not take so long." smiled Ginny.  
  
The two then left the cafe and walked into the town.  
  
"Would you say hi to Tyne for me by the way. And I hear she's got a new baby." said Dream as they walked into a jewellery shop.  
  
"Of course I will. So what you got in mind present wise?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Um how about we go off buy our selves and meet in an hour?" asked Dream.  
  
"Sure." Smiled Ginny.  
  
Dream walked toward the counter and Ginny left the shop.  
  
She walked towards Madam Malkins Robes shop and brought three sets of new robes for two of her brothers (Bill & Percy) and her father.  
  
She walked down a back alley where all the wizard shops were. She walked to the Italian version of Honeydukes with more interesting sweets and brought a big bag each for her nieces/ goddaughters.  
  
She walked next door and brought two books from the flourish and Blotts for (Hermione and Charlie).  
  
She then walked to the Quality Quidditch supplies and brought Ron a book of strategies for his matches.  
  
She then went to the Joke masters shop and brought some of the rarest pranks for Fred and George.  
  
She walked back towards the jewellery shop when a thought came to Ginny.  
  
She stopped outside the Jewellery shop and tried to think. Maybe Dream was right. Maybe she needed to tell Harry how she felt and what better way to it than by sending him a Christmas present.  
  
She looked into the display window and saw a ring. It was a silver band ready for an inscription.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
In Moscow.... Russia  
  
Harry arrived in a hotel lobby.  
  
He walked towards the counter to be greeted by a young woman in her early twenties.  
  
"Merry Christmas, how can I help you?" asked the woman.  
  
"My name's Harry Potter I just arrived by a port key from England." said Harry putting down his luggage.  
  
"Of course your bookings already. Mister Fudge has reserved you the penthouse and said not worry about the cost." smiled the woman handing him a set of keys.  
  
A man took Harry's bags and apparated up to his room.  
  
"Lunch is at one pm and Mrs Feral is meeting with you in the VIP dining room at half past." smiled the woman.  
  
Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"The Russian Minister of magic?" asked the woman.  
  
"Oh right." smiled Harry weakly before he apparated to his room.  
  
The bellboy had left his baggage on the floor in the lounge of his home for a few days.  
  
Harry sighed and flopped back onto the sofa.  
  
He considered sleeping but thought it best to ring Ron and Hermione and see if they could coax Phoenix or Owen to talk to him.  
  
The phone began to ring and Harry picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" asked Harry lying back on the bed.  
  
"Is this Harry Potter?" asked a Female Voice.  
  
"Yes...." said Harry.  
  
"My name is Dream Feral, I'm Ron's Cousin. I was wondering if I could quickly talk to you," said Dream who was walking through a park for a bench.  
  
"Of course. What is this about?" asked Harry.  
  
"My cousin Ginny." said Dream.  
  
"What about her?" asked Harry quizzically.  
  
"Harry, I was talking to her today and she said she has strong feelings towards you." said Dream.  
  
"She does?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. But she's worried that you hate her." said Dream.  
  
"I don't hate her. I.I love her." said Harry getting up and beginning to unpack.  
  
"I know that but you have to tell her," said Dream looking around for any sign of Ginny.  
  
"I will. Tomorrow." said Harry pausing to look at his suit.  
  
"Why tomorrow?" asked Dream.  
  
"I'm meeting her tomorrow at the Pillion hotel on Ministry business." said Harry holding his phone to his ear while he folded some shirts.  
  
"OK, I've got to go meet Gin. But please do me a favour and don't mention I had anything to do with this OK?" Said Dream spotting sight of Ginny outside the cafe.  
  
"Ok. Bye." said Harry hanging up.  
  
He hung up some jackets and his suits and heard his cell phone ringing from inside his robe's pocket.  
  
Harry got out the phone and saw that it was Hermione ringing.  
  
"Hello." said Harry sitting back down.  
  
"Oh hey Harry, just wondering if you got there safely," asked Hermione, watching Ron occupy Owen while keeping an eye on the four girls at the same time.  
  
"Yeah. Everything's fine. I'm meeting Ginny tomorrow. But I've got to go. I've got a meeting with the minister of Magic." said Harry.  
  
"OK then. I'll call you later and see if I can persuade Phoenix or Owen to talk to you." said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah bye." said Harry before he put down the phone. He couldn't be bothered to unpack anymore so he yelled "Exeo!"  
  
The clothes and things from his trunk jumped to a place and the trunks them selves flew to the bottom of the wardrobe where the door closed behind them.  
  
A set of robes flew themselves to him and he pushed his arms into the sleeves.  
  
The phone rang again and Harry sighed.  
  
"Hello?" asked Harry watching his cell phone fly into his pocket.  
  
"This is Adele Feral, Russian minister of magic. Would you please met me in the V.I.P dining room in five minutes?" asked a female voice.  
  
"Of course. I'll be right down," said Harry putting his wand in his pocket before putting the phone down and apparating down to the foyer. 


	9. introducing the ministress of magic and ...

Ginny put the three gifts she'd brought from the jewellery shop in the bag containing the robes.  
  
She noticed Dream talking to someone on her cell phone and sighed.  
  
Maybe she'd just go have a coffee while she waited for her.  
  
Ginny walked back towards the cafe where she and Dream had been before, thinking.  
  
Who was the guy she was going to see tomorrow?  
  
Ginny sat down outside the cafe and thought about what was going to happen tomorrow with the important meeting.  
  
She ordered herself a coffee and watched Dream still talk on her cell phone.  
  
If she was honest Ginny really wanted to see Harry to explain her self.  
  
But how could she be sure that it was Harry she saw tomorrow?  
  
Ginny sighed and saw Dream finish her phone call.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" asked Ginny as Dream sat down at the table.  
  
"Just my agent." said Dream, "he just reminded me we've got a meeting in the morning."  
  
"Oh right." said Ginny.  
  
"Get anything interesting?" asked dream.  
  
"You'll have to wait won't you?" smiled Ginny.  
  
Harry entered the large dining room and saw a beautiful woman sat near the window surrounded by five members of her committee.  
  
She had long raven hair and entrancing golden eyes. She was dressed in a fur-lined cloak and a long sleeved dress with a low cut v-neck.  
  
"Ah Mister Potter." smiled the woman.  
  
Harry approached the table as the other five occupants got to their feet and left the room.  
  
"Mrs Feral." said Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet you." greeted Adele, "please sit down Mister Potter and call me Adele."  
  
Harry smiled weakly as he sat down opposite her.  
  
"On behalf of Russia I would like to say what an honour it is to have you her," said Adele.  
  
"Er thank you," said Harry.  
  
"Also I would like to volunteer my ministry to help you find you know how," said Mrs feral.  
  
"Thank you I'm sure but how do I know you know who is here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh we've had many kidnappings during the last five weeks and the dark mark has been seen flying over a number of houses in Moscow." explained Mrs feral.  
  
"Oh right." said Harry.  
  
"Also so I have many Aurors around looking for any unusual activity," said Adele.  
  
"Thanks for the offer I'm sure but Cornelius fudge already has a plan," said Harry.  
  
"Please explain," said Adele looking somewhat intrigued.  
  
"See there is this family I know who have a younger daughter. Minister Fudge is under some impression that she has a special form of wandless magic. He thinks that when myself and the woman join together we will be able to stop he who must not be named," explained Harry.  
  
"Interesting. Tell me who is this woman?" asked Adele running her index finger around the edge of her glass.  
  
"Er Miss Virginia Weasley." said Harry shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Adele.  
  
"Yes. Do you know her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course I know her. She's my niece," said Mrs Feral.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't see the resemblance," said Harry.  
  
"She's my niece by marriage, Mister Potter. My step daughter Dream is very close with her and my nephew Ronald." smiled Adele.  
  
"Yeah I was close to her too," sighed Harry.  
  
"Really? How close?" asked Adele.  
  
Harry was about to answer when his cell phone rung.  
  
Harry picked it out his pocket and answered the call.  
  
"Hello?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry its Cornelius. We have a lead on Ginny's whereabouts," said Cornelius.  
  
Harry gestured an excusing from the table and walked towards the door of the dining room.  
  
"Well?" asked Harry.  
  
"She is coming to the set up meeting to morrow and everything is set up for it. You'll meet her in the lobby of the hotel and talk in her room." said Fudge.  
  
"Right. Will she be alone?" asked Harry.  
  
"Undoubtedly. Her cousin Tyne is in Tyumen at the moment and won't be back till two days after boxing day." said Fudge.  
  
"Right, thanks." said Harry.  
  
"And Harry be careful." said the minister in a warning tone.  
  
"Of course. I always Am." said Harry before the minister hung up.  
  
He turned to re enter the dining hall when the cell phone vibrated in his hand while his ring tone echoed around the empty foyer.  
  
Harry paused before answering the call.  
  
"Hello Daddy it's me Phoenix." came his daughter's voice.  
  
Harry smiled as he sat down on a couch.  
  
"Hello Phoenix." said Harry in his fatherly tone.  
  
"I'm so sorry daddy. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted a normal Christmas with you and uncle Ron and aunt Hermione," explained Phoenix.  
  
"I'm really sorry too Phoenix. I wish I could have stayed home with you and Owen. I'll bring you back something from Russia." promised Harry.  
  
He heard Phoenix giggle.  
  
"Thank you daddy." said phoenix.  
  
"So you having fun with Aunt Hermione and uncle Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah it's great. Uncle Ron's teaching all of us to fly." said Phoenix.  
  
"That's great Phoenix. We can play quidditch when I get back." smiled Harry.  
  
He heard a clicking of high heels and remembered where he was.  
  
"I'd like that daddy. Can I play seeker?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"Sure. Just a one on one between the two of us." said Harry.  
  
He listened as Phoenix tried to coax Owen onto the phone.  
  
He looked up and saw Mrs Feral standing over him.  
  
Harry covered the mouthpiece and mouthed 'it's my children'.  
  
Adele nodded in understanding and went back into the restaurant.  
  
"Come on Owen! Talk to him!" exclaimed Phoenix.  
  
"No I'm still mad at him," said Owen.  
  
"Owen I want to talk to you...now." said Harry.  
  
Harry heard his son sigh while taking the phone from his sister.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to leave over Christmas Owen, I really am but it's a matter I can't avoid," said Harry placing his words carefully.  
  
"That's what you always say." claimed Owen.  
  
"I know but this is important. If I don't deal with this everyone in the world will die," said Harry.  
  
Owen went quiet.  
  
"Owen?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm here," said Owen, his tone becoming friendlier.  
  
"I really am sorry," said Harry.  
  
"I know dad. I am too," said Owen.  
  
"Anyway I have to go, but I'll call you later tonight," said Harry.  
  
"Ok dad. Bye." said Owen before Harry heard the tone.  
  
Harry put the cell phone back in his pocket before walking back into the restaurant.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that. But a lot of conflict has been going on between me and my children since I had to come here on Christmas day." apologised Harry sitting back down at the table.  
  
"Hey it's OK I completely understand," said Adele.  
  
"So how's your family life?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh a bit strained. But when your a minister it's always going to be that way." said Adele. 


	10. back in Italy and the surprise gift

Ginny walked with dream back to Charlie's house, feeling kind of guilty about not coming back at the time they expected.  
  
She walked into the house to hear Charlie and crystal talking with a male voice.  
  
"Hello people I'm here." yelled Dream.  
  
"Come in." said Charlie walking in from the living room.  
  
"Look who i found pacing the streets too." said Dream pointing to Ginny.  
  
"Where did you get to gin? We were worried," said Charlie approaching his sister.  
  
"I was just walking around the village, thinking," sighed Ginny  
  
"Well we have a guest you might like to meet," said Charlie.  
  
Ginny looked at Dream and knew who it was. She didn't feel in the mood to be set up with Charlie's girlfriend's brother.  
  
"I just came to drop off some gifts. I have to go back to the hotel and get packed for tomorrow," said Ginny gesturing to the bag in her hand.  
  
"Oh yeah. You were going to meet up with Tyne in Russia tomorrow." said Charlie looking disappointed.  
  
"Sorry. I really have to go." said Ginny taking out one wrapped gift from her bag and handing it to Charlie.  
  
Charlie smiled and took it from her.  
  
"I'll just go get yours." said Charlie before walking back into the lounge.  
  
"Here's yours Dream," said Ginny taking another out the bag.  
  
Dream got a present out her bag and the two exchanged.  
  
Charlie came back carrying a small bag in his hand.  
  
"Here you are gin. Merry Christmas." said Charlie handing it to her.  
  
The two hugged.  
  
Ginny then walked out the house and apparated to the hotel.  
  
She went up to her room and saw her other brothers owls sat on the balcony waiting for her each clutching a bundle in its talons.  
  
Ginny put down her bags and took each of the owl's bundles' off them.  
  
She then put her parcel to them as a replacement.  
  
Her owl Ares sat amongst her brother's owls watching Ginny switch the bundles.  
  
Her parent's new owl Helena sat with double bundles in her clutches.  
  
Ginny took the burdens off and put her presents to them on.  
  
She got out Harry's present out the bag and hesitated before giving it to Ares.  
  
She then watched as the owls set off before beginning to pack.  
  
Harry smiled at the Mistress of magic as she told him a story about Dream and Ginny.  
  
"Those two were so cute together. Looked like twins most of the time." smiled Adele.  
  
Adele's assistants appeared.  
  
"Excuse us ma'am but Tony is waiting for you," said one of them regarding Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Excuse me Mister Potter, my husband is waiting. It was nice talking to you." smiled Adele getting to her feet and offering Harry her hand.  
  
"Same here ma'am." smiled Harry shaking her hand.  
  
Adele then walked out the room followed by her assistants.  
  
Harry walked out the room and apparated up to his room.  
  
He found four owls sat on the balcony each dressed for the Christmas occasion.  
  
Hedwig flew down from the perch on top of his wardrobe and settled down near a familiar owl that Harry hadn't seen since his graduation.  
  
Then he realised it belonged to Ginny.  
  
The last time he'd seen her echoed in his head  
  
Flashback  
  
'"Fine it that's want you go to Chang see if I care!" yelled Ginny gesturing angrily at Cho who was standing watching the argument.  
  
"Ginny I can explain." pleaded Harry.  
  
"Fine go ahead and explain that!" yelled Ginny pointing at Cho's large stomach.  
  
"It was a mistake, I swear I never meant to hurt you Ginny." said Harry. "Well congratulations Harry that's already happened. I loved you Harry I truly did, but now I realise I was just your slut! Your mistress! The thing you used just for pleasure no matter I am only sixteen. Well I'm not taking it Harry! No more! Go shag that cow some more see if I care! 'Cos you certainly don't have me anymore!" exclaimed Ginny her long ginger hair flying out behind her in the wind and her eyes filled with malice and hurt.  
  
"Ginny I respect you. Your not a slut I love you." said Harry walking towards her.  
  
"Too late Harry. You should have though of that before." Spat Ginny before she stormed off the pain and anger in her eyes still visible.  
  
"Ginny Wait!" shouted Harry starting after her.  
  
"No let her go mate. She won't reconsider while she's in that kind of mood," said Ron blocking his path.  
  
End Flashback  
  
And Ron had been right.  
  
So why had her owl turned up on his balcony?  
  
Harry took the parcel from Ares who was nuzzling Hediwig's wing playfully.  
  
He opened it to find a letter and a small black velvet box.  
  
Harry picked up the letter and read it.  
  
It read  
  
Dear Harry, I know this may come as a surprise after what has it been eleven years? But I really wanted to apologise though I guess as you can tell I'm not brave enough to face you yet.  
  
I never meant to hurt you but you have to understand I was hurt after finding out that I'd just been used while you were going out with Chang, on the side.  
  
How's things going with you and her and anyway? I haven't been in touch with Ron for a while either but I've just been so busy.  
  
Anyway I saw this present and I thought of you.  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
From Ginny.  
  
Harry put down the letter and reached for the box.  
  
He didn't know whether to open it, what if she was just trying to put him in a fake sense of security?  
  
Hediwig seemed to sense his uncertainty because she hooted at him disapprovingly forever doubting Ginny that way.  
  
"Ok I get it Hediwig," sighed Harry picking up the box and looking it over.  
  
It looked like the kind of box he'd used for Cho's engagement ring when he'd proposed.  
  
Harry opened it cautiously to see a silver band with an inscription on it.  
  
It read ' Ginny 4 Harry forever'  
  
Harry frowned uncertainly as he picked it up.  
  
It was kind of unusual present to give some one for Christmas after not talking to them for eleven years.  
  
He put it on and it fit perfectly.  
  
A large weight unexpectedly lifted off his heart.  
  
At least he knew that she still like him, but that's not to say she forgave him.  
  
Harry smiled and took the parcels off the other three owls.  
  
Mrs Weasley had borrowed an owl from the post office and Sirius had put a joined present with Remus.  
  
Ron had sent him a present and Hermione had added one on their family owl Karuah.  
  
He replaced the bundles with his presents to the owner he then watched them fly. Except for Ares.  
  
Harry bit his lip feeling guilty, he hadn't even considered buying something for Ginny even though he was due to see her the next day.  
  
Ares didn't seem to be complaining though; he and Hediwig had got very comfortable together.  
  
Harry smiled at the pair of them and quickly grabbed his phone.  
  
He dialled home and waited till someone picked up.  
  
"Hello Harry we were wondering when you'd next call." came a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hermione you and Ginny are friends right?" asked Harry sitting down.  
  
"Yeah why?" asked Hermione puzzled.  
  
"Well, I've just a present from her and i don't know what to get her," said Harry looking at the ring.  
  
"What is the present she got you?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"A silver ring." said Harry.  
  
"Uh oh." said Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ever considered the fact she might be proposing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No. She wouldn't do that. Anyway what do i get her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hm that's a hard one. How about a dress or a necklace?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I guess so. Can you order one for tomorrow? I'll give it to her when she comes." said Harry.  
  
"Sure. Dress or necklace?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Both. Make sure they get here tomorrow morning." said Harry.  
  
"Sure will." smiled Hermione mischievously.  
  
She hung up but Harry could tell there was something going on in her head.  
  
He looked back at Hedwig and Ares.  
  
He just hoped this would work.  
  
He changed for bed and fell asleep thinking of Ginny. 


	11. meeting again after so long

Ginny packed the parcels in her trunk and closed the trunk.  
  
She just needed to get up tomorrow and change.  
  
Ginny yawned and changed for bed.  
  
Hopefully she'd see Harry the next day.  
  
Harry woke to the sound of his cell phone.  
  
He reached for it as he struggled to sit up.  
  
"Hello?" asked Harry sleepily.  
  
"Hello daddy." came a sweet voice.  
  
"Phoenix? What's up sweetie?" asked Harry rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you daddy, well actually Uncle Ron did I just wanted to say hi." smiled his daughter.  
  
"Would you put uncle Ron on sweetie?" asked Harry.  
  
"OK just a sec," said Phoenix going into the lounge where her uncle was asleep.  
  
She jumped on Ron who woke up with a start.  
  
"You said you wanted me to call daddy Uncle Ron," said Phoenix.  
  
"What? Oh thanks Phoenix. You there Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah I'm here what's up?" asked Harry.  
  
"Fudge wanted me to tell you something about Ginny. He said that for you to get her wandless power to work you have to get her to trust you," said Ron.  
  
"Why couldn't he just ring me himself?" asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno. Just told me to tell you," yawned Ron.  
  
"But if I love her and tell her will i get the same effect?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think so. But only if she loves you back." said Ron.  
  
"OK thanks for the advice. " said Harry.  
  
"Anyway got to go wake up Mione. Call you later," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah bye." sighed Harry. He put down the phone and stretched.  
  
He needed to get ready for when Ginny arrived later that day.  
  
Harry felt the heaviness around his finger and saw the ring that had been given to him by Ginny.  
  
He had to apologise for the way he had treated her eleven years ago.  
  
Harry got up and got dressed in his ministry uniform. He opened his parcels from the day before and found a new watch from Sirius, a pair of robes from Mr and Mrs Weasley and some rare potions ingredients from Remus.  
  
He got a homemade card and a bag of chocolate frogs from Harmony, Halo and raven.  
  
A pair of new dress robes fro Hermione and a carry case for his firebolt from Ron.  
  
There came a hoot from Ares and Hedwig who Harry had forgotten about and he saw an owl from the post office containing two small bundles.  
  
He paid the owl and took the bundles out its talons.  
  
He opened the bundles and saw they were from Phoenix and Owen.  
  
Harry took out a pair of dragon Hyde boots from Owen and a big bag containing lots of sweets from Phoenix.  
  
Harry heard a ping and saw a parcel on the bed next to him.  
  
He picked it up and saw it was marked for Ginny.  
  
He smiled and ordered room service.  
  
Ginny woke up and dressed quickly before apparating down the stairs with her trunks.  
  
She handed in her room key and took a parcel from the desk.  
  
She took a taxi to the nearest port key station and opened the parcel.  
  
There was a note and an old broken watch.  
  
She touched the watch and immediately ended up in the foyer of the hotel.  
  
She waited in the line until she reached the main desk.  
  
"How may I help you?" asked the receptionist.  
  
"Can you tell me, my room?" asked Ginny. "Of course Miss Weasley. Jon will take you there. Have a nice stay." smiled the receptionist.  
  
Ginny apparated up to her room and saw Harry stood in the doorway to the bathroom.  
  
"Harry?" whispered Ginny.  
  
"Hello Ginny long time no see." smiled Harry walking toward her.  
  
"Are you the ministry informant I'm meant to meet?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. A bit unexpected I'm sure. Though not as unexpected as a certain parcel I received last night," said Harry fingering the ring around his finger.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's beautiful. But your not proposing are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course not." smiled Ginny.  
  
"I've a present for you too. I was going to send it with Ares but he and Hedwig have been a bit preoccupied at the minute." said Harry taking the parcel out from behind his back and handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks." smiled Ginny looking it over.  
  
"Open it." Said Harry.  
  
Ginny walked to the sofa and sat down with Harry beside her.  
  
She opened the parcel and saw a dark purple short dress and a velvet box.  
  
"Wow thank you Harry." smiled Ginny.  
  
"I thought purple would suit you." smiled Harry.  
  
"Its my favourite colour." said Ginny unfolding the dress and seeing how it fit.  
  
Ginny then refolded the dress and opened the velvet box.  
  
It revealed a silver Buddhist charm on a plain silver chain.  
  
"It's beautiful. This was exactly what I've been looking for on my travels." smiled Ginny.  
  
"Here let me put it on you." said Harry.  
  
Ginny passed him the box and Harry took the chain out the box.  
  
He unclasped the chain and put it round her neck.  
  
He hesitated as he touched her skin before clasping the necklace together.  
  
"Some thing wrong Harry?" asked Ginny noticing the hesitation.  
  
"No nothing." said Harry before the phone rang.  
  
"Oh I'll get," said Ginny reaching across the bed.  
  
"Yes?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Miss Weasley, the Russian Mistress of magic wishes to meet with you and your informant. She is waiting in the restaurant," said the receptionist.  
  
"Thank you. We'll be right down," said Ginny before she put down the phone.  
  
She and Harry then apparated down the stairs and arrived in the restaurant.  
  
Adele was sat at the same table as the night before and when Ginny came in Adele came towards her niece.  
  
"Aunt Adele? I never knew you were going to be here." smiled Ginny hugging her aunt.  
  
"Me and Harry were talking last night and he explained why Cornelius wanted you to come here," said Adele leading the two to the table.  
  
Adele and Ginny sat at one side and Harry at the other.  
  
"Well would someone please tell me?" asked Ginny looking from Harry to her aunt.  
  
"Well um see Cornelius received an owl from you know who yesterday morning saying on new years day he will set a deadly curse upon the world killing all wizard kind and innocent muggles. Cornelius believes that you have a special source of wandless magic that can be used to defeat the curse," said Harry.  
  
"Wandless magic? Me? This has to be a mistake! I couldn't even pass my wandless charms exam!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Well Ron got a call from him that said certain emotions can set off the magic." said Harry.  
  
"Like what?" asked Adele hugging her niece.  
  
Harry thought about his conversation with Ron before replying.  
  
"Well trust and love." said Harry carefully.  
  
"I haven't felt that in a long time." said Ginny.  
  
"Cornelius only sent me be because he believes we could have something like that between us." sighed Harry.  
  
"I don't know where he got that idea from," said Adele.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and she knew why Fudge had sent him.  
  
Harry locked eyes with her and they both exchanged a silent recognition.  
  
"Neither do I," said Ginny with a silent apologetic look at Harry.  
  
"Yes well obviously he knows something I don't." said Harry.  
  
"Anyway Ginny, Harry never told me how you two knew each other." Said Adele looking between the two.  
  
Ginny decided she would tell her aunt the truth.  
  
"Me and Harry used to date," explained Ginny.  
  
"Really I never knew." said Adele.  
  
"Yes well, Harry had been seeing his girlfriend Cho at the time and suddenly decided he want to see me on the side." said Ginny, her old flame of anger slowly becoming reignited.  
  
"That was not the way at all!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Oh really, so please explain to me as to why you slept with both of us, and yet you still chose Cho over me and made her pregnant!" exclaimed Ginny angrily.  
  
"I never planned that to happen." said Harry in a desperate, pleading tone.  
  
"Now please you two! I can obviously see that this subject is a raw one. But you two need to sort out your differences if you wish to save the world from Voldemort." said Adele raising her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry about this auntie. But me and Harry haven't been on speaking terms for eleven years over this matter." sighed Ginny.  
  
"Well obviously you need to put this aside, or talk it out." said Adele.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Either way I think I'll leave the two of you alone. I have some business to do at the ministry. Maybe I'll catch up with you later." smiled Adele uncertainly.  
  
She got up and walked out the restaurant, where her assistants were waiting in the foyer. 


	12. giving in to urges

Harry looked down at the table and felt an awkward silence come between him and Ginny.  
  
"Maybe we should try and forget what happened." said Harry.  
  
"I suppose." sighed Ginny.  
  
There was a pause and then  
  
"I never left you, you left me!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"God this is useless." sighed Ginny getting to her feet and leaving the table.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
He may still love Ginny but to get past what happened would take a lot of work.  
  
Harry went up to his room to try and think of a way to talk to Ginny without arguing.  
  
Ginny sat on her bed in her room and sighed.  
  
If only she and Harry could find a way to fight Voldemort and put their past behind them.  
  
It wouldn't be easy but to save the world from Voldemort they didn't have much choice.  
  
She heard a knock at her door and opened it to see Harry stood in the doorway.  
  
He kissed Ginny as soon as the door opened and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?!" asked Ginny as Harry kissed her neck.  
  
"Shhh Ginny. Just forget what happened," whispered Harry.  
  
Ginny couldn't resist his kisses; she'd missed them every night since she'd learnt about Cho. Not even Radii had been able to make her forget.  
  
The next day...  
  
Ginny woke up beside Harry on her bed.  
  
Harry seemed to be on the phone to someone but was whispering so she couldn't hear.  
  
Harry's phone had rung at about six and Harry had kept it low so Ginny wouldn't be woke.  
  
"So did Ginny like her present?" asked Hermione.  
  
"She loves the necklace the most how did you know she wanted it?" asked Harry in a low whisper.  
  
"Just a little thing she told me about. You think the two of you will be able to defeat Voldemort before New Years Eve?" asked Hermione as she unpacked a case of clothes for Phoenix and Owen.  
  
Harry took a glance at Ginny and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be able to. Thanks for my presents by the way." Said Harry.  
  
"I love mine too. Anyway Phoenix wants to say hi." said Hermione looking at Phoenix pulling at her skirt.  
  
Harry waited as Hermione passed the phone to his daughter.  
  
"Hello daddy. How's Russia?" asked Phoenix sitting on her temporary bed.  
  
"Russia's good sweetie. How is everything at uncle Ron's?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's great he's telling us about Hogwarts. Owen is really anxious to get back with the triplets and start all their pranks," said Phoenix.  
  
"You think your ready to go yet baby? You sound really excited." said Harry.  
  
"I can't wait to go daddy." smiled Phoenix.  
  
Harry heard Ginny roll over and could feel her lips tickling his neck.  
  
"I have to go now baby. You be good for uncle Ron and aunt Hermione," said Harry lowering the phone as Ginny's lips met his.  
  
"OK daddy talk to you later," said Phoenix.  
  
Harry hung up and threw the phone to one side.  
  
"I love you Harry," whispered Ginny.  
  
"I know you do Gin. And I love you." murmured Harry as his lips met hers.  
  
The two soon got up, having to go to the ministry and meet up with Adele Feral.  
  
"You know I forgot how much I missed you Harry." smiled Ginny as she pulled the purple dress that Harry had got her on.  
  
"I always missed you Ginny," said Harry kissing her neck as he tied his tie.  
  
"So who were you talking to?" asked Ginny. "Just Hermione. And my daughter Phoenix." said Harry.  
  
"You have a daughter?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Didn't you know I have kids?" asked Harry combing his hair.  
  
"Well I knew Cho had had one. But two?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah my oldest one is Owen. He's eleven and just started Hogwarts this year. Phoenix is the youngest, she's ten." said Harry taking out his wallet and showing Ginny a picture of him phoenix and Owen.  
  
"So are they yours and Cho's kids?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry didn't want to lie so he just nodded.  
  
"But me and Cho aren't together anymore. We got divorced when Owen was eight. Cho has now been seeing Oliver Wood for two years." explained Harry.  
  
"Owen really looks like you." smiled Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. We'd better get going." said Harry putting the wallet back in his pocket.  
  
The two apparated and appeared in the foyer of the ministry.  
  
They were herded to the minister's office and waited for Adele.  
  
"Well if it isn't my niece and her ex lover. Why exactly are the two of you here?" asked Adele standing up at her desk when the two entered the room.  
  
"Well auntie after you left me and Harry talked and we realised you were right." said Ginny squeezing Harry's hand.  
  
"Code for the two of you slept together," said Adele but she was smiling.  
  
"You could say that. So me and Harry want to start coming up with plans of what to do about Voldemort's plan." Said Ginny.  
  
"OK well let's go to the Auror's department," said Adele moving from her desk and going to the door.  
  
Ginny and Harry followed Adele to the Auror Department all the while people sneaking glances at Harry.  
  
Adele reached an office and spoke to the Minster of Aurors in Russian before turning to the couple.  
  
"This is Ludwig Von Fire. He's going to help you discover where Voldemort is hiding." said Adele. "There have been a lot of attacks in the old part of town and after the attacks the nine buildings have been boarded up. An informant believes you know who is in there planning his curse," said Ludwig.  
  
"Well we should go to his hide out the day before new years eve," said Harry.  
  
"Precisely what my Aurors were thinking, however we have thought of all areas to get in," said Ludwig getting a diagram out on a piece of parchment.  
  
"See there are nine front doors and nine back doors. All windows are boarded which rules those out. However each entrance is likely to be guarded by a Dementor or a Deatheater," explained Adele.  
  
"Well we'll need a big team of Aurors to get through then." said Ginny.  
  
"We are calling in transfers from Germany, France, Belgium and England to help us out temporarily." said Ludwig.  
  
"Excellent." smiled Harry. 


	13. the big night

On the 30th of December....  
  
Harry and Ginny dressed in black clothes and waited for Ludwig to come and get them.  
  
"I hope this works," whispered Ginny putting her hair up in a bun.  
  
"Don't worry." assured Harry putting a reassuring hand on her arm.  
  
Ludwig came into the clearing and gestured for them to follow him.  
  
Harry put his wand in the waistband of his cargo pants and pulled on a pair of gloves.  
  
They walked in a quiet clearing in a forest outside Moscow that had been the assigned rendezvous point and stood at the front beside Ludwig.  
  
"Aurors, this is an important raid. It has to go smoothly for us to get Potter and Weasley into the building as quickly as possible." said Ludwig pacing up and down the crowd.  
  
"Now Taylor's team go around the back of the houses. Two people stop at each door, clearing the way. Kastie's team take the front and then Weasley and Potter can pry open a board on a side window and climb in. this should distract Voldemort long enough." said Ludwig.  
  
Taylor and Kastie nodded before apparating with their teams.  
  
"Let's go." said Harry taking Ginny's hand.  
  
"Remember the plan Potter," said Ludwig.  
  
"Don't worry. We will stay in hiding till the signal," promised Harry.  
  
"Good luck Potter," said Ludwig.  
  
"Thanks Von Fire." smiled Harry before he and Ginny apparated away.  
  
The two appeared in bush quickly crouched down on their hands and knees.  
  
They saw the crowds start to fight the guards outside the doors and bang in.  
  
There was a spark across the nine houses and Harry led Ginny through the bushes towards the nearest end of the nine houses.  
  
Harry began to pry the boards off the window quickly with Ginny looking out for any Dementors or Deatheaters.  
  
Harry pulled the last board off and climbed in through the empty frame. He helped Ginny through and the two crawled along the floor.  
  
They reached the door and the two crouched up as they took out their wands and lit the ends.  
  
They looked down the landings making sure the coast was clear before crawling to the main room that had been knocked through all nine houses.  
  
They looked through the doorway where Voldemort was sat on a couch clutching a box in his lap with Wormtail mixing something in a cauldron.  
  
"What shall we do?" asked Ginny in a soft whisper.  
  
"I've got an idea," whispered Harry crawling across the floor and towards Voldemort.  
  
Ginny frowned as Harry stopped at the side of the sofa were Voldemort was sat.  
  
She suddenly realised what he was going to do and crawled quickly to hide behind the nearest chair.  
  
Harry held his wand in between his teeth while he reached for the box.  
  
Voldemort froze from his book and gripped Harry's wrist before Harry's hand was inches away from the box.  
  
"Well well Potter, how did you get in here?" asked Voldemort gesturing to Wormtail to take Harry away.  
  
"Like you don't know Voldemort," said Harry through gritted teeth to show Voldemort was hurting his scar.  
  
"Wormtail when you have tied up potter please get his girlfriend from behind the chair. Don't want them to get any ideas do we?" asked Voldemort putting the book to one side and putting the box in his robe pocket while grabbing Harry's wand from between his teeth.  
  
"Of course master. What room shall I put them n?" asked Wormtail as he tied Harry's hands together with a piece of ripped material from his robe.  
  
"Hm I'd say the cellar. Get Starlit and Freud to watch them." said Voldemort pondering with amusement.  
  
"Of course master." said Wormtail as he picked Ginny up from the floor by her wrists.  
  
He wrapped some ripped material around Ginny's wrists and then stood behind Harry and Ginny pointing his wand at their backs.  
  
He pushed them down some stairs to a dark room and locked the door behind them as two sets of footsteps were heard running down the steps.  
  
Ginny whispered a charm and the end of her wand lit up in the secret pocket she'd hidden it in.  
  
"What are we going to do Harry? I can't even reach my wand to get us out of this mess." sighed Ginny as she sat on the floor her hands still behind her back being pushed against the wall she was leaning on.  
  
"I have an idea," said Harry crawling towards her.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Open your robe so I can see the opening of the pocket and I'll get the wand out with my teeth, then you can cut us free." said Harry.  
  
Ginny nodded and gestured in the direction of the light where her robe was opened.  
  
Harry buried his face in her robes until he found the pocket and pulled the wand out the pocket with his mouth.  
  
He put it in between his lips and hissed a charm so a laser appeared and cut it through the material binding Ginny's wrists together.  
  
Ginny took the wand from Harry and cut the material from his wrists too before wiping her wand on her trousers  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Ginny as the two sat against the wall.  
  
"This is what I knew what happen. All we have to do is wait. I have an idea that by exactly nine tomorrow night voldemort will pull us out of here to watch him set up the curse. Then we can stop him," said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I'm scared Harry." whispered Ginny.  
  
"It's Ok Ginny. I swear nothing will happen to us that we can't deal with," said Harry putting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I hope your right Harry," sighed Ginny. 


	14. new years eve

The next day (new years eve)...  
  
Harry woke up to find the darkness of the cellar interrupted by the door opening.  
  
"Don't get too excited Potter. Lord Voldemort didn't want you and your Mrs to starve," said a snarling voice.  
  
The door closed and Harry moved from beside Ginny to see what food they'd been given.  
  
Two pieces of stale bread, a bowl of pumpkin soup and two goblets of water.  
  
Harry woke up Ginny and found that two candles had also been brought in.  
  
He lit the candles with her wand and the two ate all the food and drunk the water in silence.  
  
"You know Ginny if you think about it this isn't so bad," said Harry breaking the silence as he took the candles off the tray and sat beside Ginny.  
  
"How is that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well think about it. Voldemort's not going to kill us because he wants us to witness him setting up the curse," said Harry.  
  
"I suppose. I'm just still scared. What if..." began Ginny.  
  
"What if nothing Ginny. If we do die at least we die together." whispered Harry looking deep into her eyes.  
  
Ginny leaned against his shoulder and felt his lips trace her jaw line.  
  
"But I have something to ask you Ginny." whispered Harry lifting her chin up to look at him.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Will you marry me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course." whispered Ginny kissing him.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have a ring but here..." said Harry taking a Celtic cross from around his neck and putting it in her hands and closing her fingers around it.  
  
"But Harry I gave you this for your birthday when you were seventeen." said Ginny.  
  
"Keep it till we get out of this mess. Then I swear I'll buy the best ring money can buy," promised Harry.  
  
Ginny put the chain around her neck and Harry closed the clasp.  
  
The cross fit perfectly over Ginny's Buddha and Ginny gripped the two joining pendants in her hand to give her strength before she fell asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
Ginny woke up to find herself tied to a chair and her mouth was gagged.  
  
She opened her eyes wearily and saw Voldemort standing over her with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Wormtail she's waking leave us." said Voldemort.  
  
"Of course master." said Wormtail.  
  
Ginny couldn't breath and watched Voldemort move towards her and move the gag down to her chin.  
  
"I'm so sorry my dear by didn't want you to call for your lover boy too soon." smirked Voldemort.  
  
"What do you want Voldemort?" asked Ginny wearily.  
  
She saw Voldemort take a glance at the cross and Buddha on her top and he lifted the cross from above the Buddha.  
  
"I hear congratulations are in order Miss Weasley," said Voldemort rubbing the cross with his thumb before letting it fall back over the Buddha.  
  
"I suppose." shrugged Ginny though inside she wanted anything but to be congratulated for an engagement she might not live to see.  
  
"You know Miss Weasley, being involved with Mr Potter is bad for you. You should have kept away from him when you had the chance." smirked Voldemort.  
  
"I love Harry Voldemort. But you wouldn't know about that." snapped Ginny.  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes and slapped her face.  
  
Ginny couldn't bear the sting on her cheek and felt tears brim her eyes.  
  
"I'm warning you Miss Weasley. Playing smart is not a good idea," growled Voldemort.  
  
Wormtail came back with a clock in his hand.  
  
Voldemort's eyes widened and his thin lips moved into a smile.  
  
"I almost forgot about my plans. Excuse me." said Voldemort before following Wormtail out the room.  
  
Ginny couldn't stop the tears running down her stinging cheek. She just hoped that Harry was right. That they would survive this.  
  
Harry woke up to find Ginny was gone and immediately knew what Voldemort was planning.  
  
He got to his feet and banged on the door when it opened and the two guards pushed him up the stairs where Voldemort was stood with Wormtail.  
  
"Where do you want us to put him master?" asked one of the guys.  
  
"Tie him up and bind him to the wall." said Voldemort distractedly.  
  
The guards pushed him into the room where Harry spotted Ginny tied to a chair with red cheeks and tear filled eyes  
  
The guards tied him up and pushed him roughly into a corner.  
  
"Not long now Potter until the curse is set upon the world." smirked voldemort putting a clock on the mantelpiece that read ten at night.  
  
"You won't win Voldemort," declared Harry.  
  
"We'll see about that Potter. Now excuse me while i set up the curse." grinned Voldemort before leaving the room.  
  
Voldemort's two guards stood either side of the door watching Ginny and harry very carefully.  
  
"Ginny? Are you OK?" whispered Harry.  
  
He noticed Ginny not speak but simply nodded.  
  
"We'll get out of this Ginny I swear." assured Harry when he felt a hot blow of air behind him.  
  
He looked to one side and saw Fawkes sat behind him burning through the material that was binding him.  
  
Harry threw the ropes to one side discreetly and smiled at the phoenix before picking up his wand which voldemort had left on the floor beside the sofa.  
  
Fawkes flew out the room and Harry saw the sword of Godric Gryffindor behind him and slid it into the waistband of his trousers.  
  
He untied Ginny with his wand and ran towards the guards who he knocked unconscious.  
  
He helped Ginny to her feet and dried her eyes. When he touched her cheeks Ginny flinched.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry hugging her to him.  
  
"He...he...slapped Me." whispered Ginny.  
  
"That vile..." began Harry but Ginny stopped him.  
  
Harry heard footsteps and looked at the clock.  
  
It was eleven already.  
  
Ginny made her way back to her seat and Harry repaired the material so it looked like nothing had happened.  
  
He then put his wand up his sleeve and repaired the material that had been holding him.  
  
Voldemort walked in and placed the box on a pedestal.  
  
"Nice to see you two haven't moved." grinned Voldemort.  
  
"So you do realise that when that curse is set upon the world you'll be killed too," said Harry.  
  
"Of course I know that Potter. And I'm prepared to die to see all filth be destroyed from the face of the earth." smirked Voldemort.  
  
"But innocent people will..." began Ginny but voldemort shut her up with a glare.  
  
"Don't waste your breath gin. He won't listen to reason," growled Harry.  
  
"Smart advice Potter. I suggest you use your own advice for once," grinned voldemort.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him and saw Ginny's eyes look at the clock on the mantelpiece.  
  
He looked at it and saw half an hour til the curse was released.  
  
"Excuse me while I bring together the last of the ingredients for the curse." said Voldemort before leaving.  
  
Harry undid the loose bindings and untied Ginny getting ready to fight Voldemort when he came back in.  
  
He pulled the sword from his belt and passed Ginny her wand he'd hidden in his shirt pocket.  
  
"Ginny go get some help. Apparate to the rendezvous point in town Von fire told us about. He'll be waiting with some aurors. I'll hold off Voldemort till you come back." said Harry.  
  
"But Harry what if I don't get back in time?" asked Ginny taking a glimpse at the clock.  
  
"Ginny don't panic. We will defeat this. Now go." said Harry kissing her lips.  
  
Ginny blew him a kiss before leaving Harry alone.  
  
Voldemort came in and noticed Ginny had gone.  
  
"Where'd that bitch of yours go Potter? And how'd you get untied?" exclaimed Voldemort.  
  
"None of your business Voldemort. And I'll take this." said Harry pointing his sword at Voldemort as he reached for the box on the pedistool.  
  
"Now now Potter. Like I'm really going to give up without a fight," said Voldemort shaking his head at Harry as he kicked the box into a corner.  
  
"Looks like this is going to be the hard way as always." sighed Harry dropping the sword and tipping his sleeve up a little so his wand dropped into his hand, which he pointed at Voldemort.  
  
"But of course." said Voldemort grabbing his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Harry. 


	15. calling for help and at last the terror ...

Ginny appeared not far from the rendezvous point and ran till she reached it.  
  
Von fire was sat with her aunt and the captains of the over seas Aurors teams.  
  
"Ginny? Ohmigod thank god your safe," said Adele hugging Ginny after she'd come in.  
  
"Aunt Adele. Von fire. Harry is still in there. He's taking Voldemort on single-handedly but he told me to come get you." said Ginny in a single gasp.  
  
"Potter is still in there? We've got to get in there fast," said Von Fire getting to his feet.  
  
"Of course. But Ginny is staying here with me. She's too weak." said Adele.  
  
"No I have to go Aunt Adele. Fudge said I'm the only thing that can help Harry defeat Voldemort," said Ginny.  
  
"Either way we've got to go. There is only twenty five minutes till midnight," said Von fire.  
  
The captains and Ginny ran out the rendezvous point and made there way back to the houses.  
  
"Take care of them Von Fire." said Adele.  
  
"Will do ma'am," said Von Fire before he took off after them.  
  
Harry ducked behind a chair that had toppled over as Voldemort threw an avada Kedava at him.  
  
"Come on Potter you always use the same moves." grinned Voldemort as he threw a crucio curse at him.  
  
"They're still effective Voldemort." said Harry ducking his head down.  
  
He heard a window crack and saw Ginny climbing through.  
  
He nodded in the direction of the corner where the box was and Ginny crawled across the floor till she reached it.  
  
He then heard Ginny yell out in pain.  
  
He took a glimpse in her direction and saw Voldemort standing on her hand as he got the box from her.  
  
"Leave her alone Voldemort!" exclaimed Harry sending a curse his way.  
  
Voldemort merely moved to one side, missing the intended curse by a millimetre.  
  
Ginny squeaked before Voldemort remembered his foot was on her hand.  
  
He took his foot off and threw a curse at Harry.  
  
Ginny summoned the box from Voldemort's pocket and climbed out the window.  
  
Harry dodged the curse and hoped that Ginny would be able to stop the curse.  
  
Ginny arrived outside to see Von Fire stood waiting for her.  
  
She handed him the box containing the curse and von fire took a quick glance at the clock on the mantelpiece.  
  
"What do we do Ludwig?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Um well to be honest Weasley I don't know. But don't worry about this now. You go help potter. I'll figure it out," said Von Fire  
  
"Thanks Ludwig." said Ginny before jumped back through the window scratching her gloveless hands on the sharp planes of glass still hanging around the frame.  
  
She held in a curse as she made her way towards Harry where he had hidden behind a desk that had toppled on one side.  
  
"Has Ludwig figured out how to stop it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not yet. But listen to me. We can defeat Voldemort together. We just need to concentrate," said Ginny.  
  
"I know. But Voldemort is more powerful." said Harry.  
  
"This coming from the famous fearless Harry Potter. Never give up," said Ginny taking her wand out her pocket.  
  
"Your hands...." said Harry noticing the blood on her palms.  
  
"It's nothing." Ginny said rubbing her bloody hands on her combats.  
  
"Yes it is. Come here." said Harry taking her hands and wrapping handkerchiefs around them.  
  
"We've got to defeat Voldemort Harry. We don't have time for this," said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny I care about you. And we can't defeat Voldemort with bloody hands or lack of blood." said Harry.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Now let's go." said Harry taking Ginny's wand hand and wrapping his own in it, which contained his wand.  
  
Ginny felt a warm shiver up her arm and saw her hand was glowing.  
  
"Better?" whispered Harry.  
  
"Much." smiled Ginny.  
  
"What are you doing Potter. I never thought hiding was your style." smirked Voldemort edging towards the desk.  
  
"Who ever said I was hiding," grinned Harry.  
  
Ginny yelled a charm and rope encircled Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort struggled and the ropes began to burn his skin.  
  
"Wow." gasped Ginny as Harry let go of her hand and ran to get some aurors to come and take Voldemort away.  
  
She watched as three aurors took Voldemort away and Ludwig came in with the discharmed box.  
  
"I managed to discharm It," said Ludwig showing Ginny the box.  
  
"Good." smiled Ginny trying to get to her feet when she felt suddenly light headed.  
  
"Potter come quick." yelled Ludwig putting the box in his pocket and hurrying towards Ginny.  
  
Harry ran towards Ginny and helped her to her feet with Ludwig.  
  
"We need to get her to a healer now." said Harry putting his arm around her waist to support her.  
  
"Of course. Take her out the door we opened and I'll go get Sykes. She's a trained healer," said Ludwig.  
  
He then left the two alone and Harry picked up Ginny in his arms.  
  
He followed Ludwig's lead and saw a mattress laid outside.  
  
A woman was stood talking to Ludwig.  
  
Harry put Ginny on the mattress and the woman looked her over while Harry cleaned himself up.  
  
He came back to see Ginny sat up and covered in dust.  
  
"Is she OK?" Harry asked the healer.  
  
"She'll be fine. She just needs to take it easy and go to St Nightingale's for a blood transfusion." said the healer.  
  
Harry helped Ginny to stand up and apparated to the hospital.  
  
He arrived and Ginny was immediately taken through. 


	16. recovery and good byes

Two days later...  
  
Harry sat down in the waiting room sipping a coffee when Adele arrived, frantically.  
  
"Is she OK?" asked Adele having not got over what had happened and being in England for two days.  
  
"She's just having a blood transfusion. She cut herself pretty bad on a broken window plane." said Harry.  
  
"Can we see her?" asked Adele.  
  
"Soon. The healer said she's feeling a bit light-headed after what happened." said Harry putting the coffee cup containing the foul liquid down.  
  
"I heard the two of you managed to defeat voldemort. Congratulations." said Adele calming slightly and giving a warm smile.  
  
"Yes. But it was a team effort." said Harry when the doctor came and told Harry and Adele, Ginny was ready for visitors.  
  
Harry and Adele went to Ginny's room and saw she was hooked up to a machine and her hands covered in bandages.  
  
"Hey gin. Feeling better?" asked Harry standing beside her bed.  
  
"A bit." croaked Ginny.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed beside her and took one of her bandaged hands that made Ginny cringe.  
  
"I'm sorry did that hurt?" asked Harry letting go of her hand.  
  
"Just a bit." said Ginny taking his hand as Harry stroking the bandages.  
  
"Harry told me your engaged Ginny. Congats." smiled Adele pulling up a chair and siting beside he.  
  
"Yeah I'm really happy." smiled Ginny.  
  
"As soon as your out of here gin. Let's go buy your ring," said Harry.  
  
"I'll try to get well faster then." said Ginny.  
  
"I've got to go back to England now. I've got to see the kids before Cho and Oliver come to collect them," said Harry kissing her.  
  
"You'll be back though?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Of course. I'll bring Ron the girls and Herms with me. You just get better." Said Harry.  
  
"Bye Harry." said Adele before Harry left the room and went out the hospital before he apparated back home.  
  
He arrived to see the triplets playing wizards chess amongst themselves.  
  
Hermione and Ron were supervising in case any arguments stated.  
  
"Nice to have you back Harry. Cho and Oliver are coming in twenty minutes," said Hermione.  
  
"Where're the kids?" asked Harry.  
  
"They're in their room packing." said Ron.  
  
"I'll be back in a sec," said Harry.  
  
He went up stairs and went into Owen and Phoenix's room to see them backing up their clothes and toys.  
  
"Hey kids." said Harry sitting down on Owen's bed while Owen picked up his trainers from under the bed.  
  
"Hey daddy. How's aunt Ginny?" asked Phoenix who had finished packing and was locking her suitcase.  
  
"She's fine sweetie. But I have something to tell you." said Harry.  
  
"What is it dad?" asked Owen.  
  
"Well aunt Ginny and me are engaged," said Harry.  
  
"You are?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"Yes. I have loved aunt Ginny since I was at Hogwarts." explained Harry.  
  
"Well congrats dad." smiled Owen.  
  
"Yeah we're very happy for you dad." smiled Phoenix.  
  
"I'll want you to meet her obviously," said Harry when Hermione called "Harry, Kids Cho and Oliver are here."  
  
"You kids go down I'll bring down your bags." said Harry.  
  
Phoenix and Owen went down and Harry picked up their bags before following them down stairs.  
  
He went down to see Cho hugging Phoenix and Owen.  
  
"Oh Cho, I didn't know you were going to come so early." said Harry putting the bags down.  
  
"Well Oliver needed to come back for business. So we decided to stop by earlier than planned." said Cho as Oliver picked up the bags and took them out to the car.  
  
"It was good to see you kids. I'll pick you up from kings cross at Easter," said Harry kneeling down and hugging his kids.  
  
"Bye dad." said the two kids before they followed Oliver out to the car.  
  
"Take care of them Cho." said Harry hugging his ex wife.  
  
"I will Harry. Bye and thanks for taking care of them Ron and Hermione while Harry was away I don't know what we'd do without you two." smiled Cho sweeping Harry's best friends in to a hug.  
  
"It was nothing Cho. We'll do it anytime." smiled Hermione after Cho had let go of them.  
  
"See you later," said Cho before going out to the car.  
  
Harry went out and waved to Phoenix and Owen as the car drove away.  
  
He went into the house and closed the door behind him.  
  
"So how's Ginny?" asked Ron as Hermione supervised the triplets packing up the chess set.  
  
"She's a lot better. I promised her, You Herms and the trips would come with me to visit her. Will you come?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure. We'll just get ready," said hermione taking the packed chess set away and gesturing to the coat stand for the triplet's to get their coats.  
  
"Yep I'll be just sec." said Ron passing out the coats for each member of the family and helping the triplets put theirs on.  
  
Harry picked up his cloak and then the six people used floo powder to get to the hospital.  
  
They soon arrived and went into Ginny's room to see Adele still there with her niece.  
  
"Hello Harry. And my Nephew Ron. Hermione darling and my little angels. So glad you could come," said Adele.  
  
"Couldn't keep us away aunt Adele." said Ron.  
  
Halo, Harmony and Raven sat down next to the bed and Harry sat on the bed next to Ginny.  
  
"How are you Gin?" asked Ron looking at his sister.  
  
"I could be better." smiled Ginny siting up with her bandaged hands, which made her flinch.  
  
"What did you do to your hands?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It was nothing," said Ginny hiding her hands under the blanket.  
  
"I've got to go now gin. But I promise I'll be back soon. Get better." smiled Adele before she left the room.  
  
The Healer came in and noticed all the people around Ginny.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Weasley I'm just hear to check your hands." said the healer moving through.  
  
"Of course Healer Smith." said Ginny showing her healer her hands.  
  
The healer charmed her bandages off and looked at them in amazement.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well her hands are healed and there isn't even a scar," said the healer.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny's hands and was as amazed as the healer.  
  
"That's... wow," said Harry.  
  
"I'm guessing you can be discharged now Miss Weasley. Just make sure you don't get over stressed," said the healer.  
  
"Thank you." smiled Ginny.  
  
Harry helped her out the bed and got her clothes from the bag he'd brought the day before  
  
"Herms will you help gin get changed into he toilet while me and Ron pack up her stuff?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure. Come on gin. Ron watch the girls," said hermione taking the clothes from Harry and helping Ginny to the bathroom.  
  
"Will do Herms," said Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron gathered all Ginny's stuff and bundled it into the bag.  
  
Raven and halo watched while Harmony helped her dad and uncle.  
  
Hermione soon came back with Ginny who was dressed in a loose long denim skirt and a short denim top with Harry's cross and her Buddha around her neck.  
  
"Well everything is packed, let's go," said Ron.  
  
"Would you two take the stuff back to mine? Me and Ginny have got something we need to do," said Harry.  
  
"Sure. We'll see you back at yours soon." said Ron picking up the bag while hermione gathered together the triplets.  
  
"Bye." said Ginny.  
  
The family left and Harry helped Ginny to the desk to discharge her.  
  
"So you ready to buy your ring gin?" asked Harry as Ginny signed the discharge form.  
  
"I couldn't be more ready." smiled Ginny as Harry led her out the hospital to the shops 


	17. Celebrations and the future fin

"So which ring?" asked Harry as they stood at the counter looking at the rings.  
  
"Hmm. hard choice." said Ginny as Harry looked over her shoulder with his hands rested on her waist.  
  
"How about that one?" asked Harry taking her hand and pointing it at silver ring with an emerald and an amber stone.  
  
"It's perfect." smiled Ginny looking at Harry's profile.  
  
"I'll take that one please," said Harry to the sales assistant.  
  
"Of course sir." said the assistant.  
  
"Can we just make sure it fits first Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure." said Harry.  
  
The assistant gave the ring to Harry and Harry slid it on to Ginny's ring finger.  
  
"A perfect fit." smiled Ginny.  
  
"That will be seventy nine galleons sir," said the assistant.  
  
Harry put a pile of galleons on the counter and pushed it to the assistant.  
  
"Thank you sir." smiled the assistant passing Harry the box.  
  
"No problem. Come on gin we need to meet and tell the others." said Harry putting the box in his pocket and leading Ginny out the shop.  
  
The two arrived at Harry's house and saw the triplets watching TV.  
  
"Where are you parents Raven?" asked Harry.  
  
"They're upstairs uncle Harry." said Raven.  
  
"Come on Gin we've got to tell them." said Harry.  
  
He helped her up the stairs and they went into the spare master bedroom where Hermione and Ron were packing.  
  
"Um Ron, Herms can we talk to you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure come in," said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat down on the bed opposite Hermione and Ron and hesitated before they began to talk.  
  
"We've got some news for you Ron. We're engaged." said Ginny showing her brother her ring.  
  
"You are? Congratulations." said Ron as he hugged her.  
  
"We've been engaged for a while, since the night before we defeated voldemort." explained Harry as Hermione hugged him.  
  
"So long? Congratulations all the same." smiled Hermione.  
  
"Anyway we've got to go Harry. We're going to stop at the burrow and visit Molly and Arthur before we go back up north." said Ron.  
  
"Tell them we said hi." said Ginny.  
  
"Will do sis. And congrats again." said Ron as he and Hermione let go of the two and picked up their bags.  
  
"Thanks Ron." smiled Ginny.  
  
"You want me to show you around?" asked Harry after hearing the bang of the front door.  
  
"I'd like to see the bedroom the most," grinned Ginny.  
  
"Come on you. You'll like this place," said Harry picking up his fiancée and carrying her into his bedroom.  
  
He laid her on the bed and crawled over her kissing her body while Ginny pulled him lower on to her wanting him more than ever.  
  
Three years later on their anniversary....  
  
Ginny woke up to the cries of her baby daughter Aria in the crib beside her and went to get Harry to deal with her when she realised he wasn't there.  
  
Probably taking care of the twin toddlers Erin and Aaron.  
  
Ginny sighed and got out of bed picking up her daughter and cradling Aria in her arms and rocking her as she sat back in bed.  
  
She heard some footsteps and hushed Aria as she waited for Harry to come.  
  
He did with the twins at his sides and a tray of breakfast and a bottle for Aria.  
  
Harry sat down next to Ginny and Ginny put the bottle in her daughter's mouth while Erin and Aaron climbed on the bed.  
  
"Know what day it is Harry?" asked Ginny as aria suckled at the bottle.  
  
"It's Wednesday gin why?" asked Harry jokily.  
  
"You are real funny Mr Potter. I'm serious," said Ginny.  
  
"It's our anniversary of our engagement gin yes I know." assured Harry.  
  
"Erin, Aaron why not go play with you toys in your room sweeties?" asked Ginny wanting to have a little time alone with Harry.  
  
"Yea I'm sure I saw Ted and Toya on your beds." said Harry referring to the twins' kittens.  
  
The two toddlers jumped down and ran into their room.  
  
"That's better," sighed Ginny as Harry sat behind her.  
  
"Want me to take Aria? You need to eat Gin," said Harry.  
  
"Please I'm very tired," said Ginny gently passing their daughter to Harry making sure the bottle didn't move.  
  
"I still love you know Gin." said Harry as Ginny ate her breakfast.  
  
"And I love you Harry." said Ginny putting down her spoon and moving the tray so she could kiss her husband.  
  
"Watch Aria Gin." murmured Harry as Ginny's lips met his and their mouths opened together.  
  
Aria began to gurgle happily.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
